Beach Paradise
by foxsage
Summary: Naruto's breath was taken away.The girl behind was drop dead gorgeous.She has one of the most perfect body that Naruto has ever seen,and her perfume,he could smell her perfume,it smelled so... sexy.Her beauty was inhuman. NaruSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright it's a new story. And yes I know, i have an over imaginative mind so when i start imagining, i have to write it. And for those who read my other stories, they will be updated soon. 'Still young and living' will be first though :)**

**Beach Paradise**

Konoha Heights

Finally he arrived. Naruto, now standing outside his car which is parked in front of his new house, gazed at the gorgeous house. The house was one of those modern houses with the 'sand-stone, glass, and wood' type combo. Well most of the house in Konoha Heights looked like this anyway, but some maybe bigger or smaller...

Naruto inhaled the air surrounding, trying to get a feeling from the new environment. The air felt different from the one he's used to, it felt fresher, more alive... Naruto used to live in a small town somewhere, but now, he's in the big city... Konoha, one of the famous cities in the world for its beaches, also one of the most beautiful, was where he lived now. He just currently moved here, and just arrived at his new house. Luckily, his parents got a house in Konoha heights, which was a gated complex with expensive houses in it.

Naruto's dad, Minato, just got a new job. And because of the job, the Namikaze's had to move, and also because of the job, they got a house in Konoha heights, which is a big bonus!

"Naruto!" Minato, Naruto's dad yelled from outside "Come out and help me move the stuff inside!"

Naruto, quickly responding to his dad's call, hurried outside the house to the car where his dad was. Minato pulled his head out of the car's trunk, revealing his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, looked at Naruto "Come here and carry this" Minato pulled out the luggage out of the car and passed them on to Naruto.

Naruto nodded at his dad and picked up the luggage and went back inside. The house was pretty big for a family of three, hell, it'll still be big if the family has six members. He saw his mom checking out the kitchen, as always, that's what his mom would always do, check the kitchen first. Truthfully, Naruto's mom, Kushina, was the type of person that liked to hang in the kitchen, which pretty much means that she likes to cook.

As Naruto walked pass the kitchen, gave a smile to his mom who was setting out all the kitchen accessories. His mom saw his smile and returned the smile with a smile. Naruto reached upstairs and to his room, chucked his luggage on the bed, and walked over to the open window. Luckily, his room was facing the beach. He could smell the oceanic scent as he inhaled the air around him.

This was great. It was his chance for a new start, to start from square one. Tomorrow, he will be going to the local school, Konoha high. And that would be a perfect start for his new life here. That thought always excite him, he didn't know why but the thought of meeting new people was always something that gets him started.

Naruto sigh, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow, although a part of him was nervous, the rest of him was all jumpy and hyper which beats the nervous part easily, resulting in him feeling more excited.

"Naruto, come down for dinner" his mother called. Dinner? It's way too early for it. He checked his watch, and to his surprise, it was dinner time. How long was he stuck watching the ocean?

xXx

The drive along the beach was amazing. The view was breath-taking, if Naruto wasn't driving right now, he would probably be staring at the view for hours... But that was just exaggerating it. Naruto now tried to concentrate on the road in front of him.

How he wish he could be in the water right now. Naruto saw some surfers out on the water, he really did want to try surfing, it seems fun and cool. Swimming was one of his natural attributes, so he hoped that surfing wasn't going to be any harder.

Naruto glanced at his GPS, and he was only a couple of kilometres more from his new school. This year he would be in the senior year, since he was eighteen now. Naruto wondered what types of people are here; actually he's been thinking about it the whole night, resulting in minimum sleep. Are they snobbish? Are they nice? Well he would just have to find that out when he arrives at school.

Finally, Naruto saw the school sign up ahead about three hundred metres away. He took a left turn into the school gates and to the student's parking lot. As Naruto expected, the parking lot was full of branded and expensive car, except his though. Naruto's car was a not a very expensive or branded car, but just one of those normal car people usually drive around with.

Naruto parked his Suzuki (note: Suzuki is a car brand), to be more specific, Naruto parked his Suzuki _Swift_ into one of the parking spaces. Naruto took a deep breath before walking out of his car. It seems that the bell just rang as Naruto saw people hurrying into the school. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and took another deep breath. This is it, time to meet new people.

Naruto smiled at that thought. Making new friends was his specialty, so he knew this wouldn't be hard. He walked up to the school entrance. From the first look, he knew this school was one of those modern, beautiful, and clean types of school. And as he expected, the inside of the school was like a Resort.

It was beautiful.

Naruto checked his schedule for the day, much to his disappointment, he has maths, his most hated subject, but surprisingly he was good at it, no matter how much he slept in class, his grades never went down.

"Well time for hell" Naruto muttered as he walked into class.

The first two periods was easy, after he had maths, he got gym, which was a big bonus after sitting in hell's class. Now, it was recess and Naruto was in line at the canteen. He picked up a chicken sandwich and now he was thinking about what drink he was going to get.

"Hey can you pass the last ice tea over there" said a feminine voice behind him.

Naruto saw the last ice tea bottle and turned around to look at the girl "here you g..." Naruto's breath was taken away. The girl behind was breath-taking. She was drop dead gorgeous. She has one of the most perfect body that Naruto has ever seen, and her perfume, Naruto could smell her perfume, it smelled so... sexy.

And her green eyes, Naruto's blue eyes gazed down at her green eyes. She was only a couple of centimetres, which was pretty tall. But still, her green eyes, they were a compliment with her pink hair... Pink hair, it was weird, but it somehow went with her looks. But just to say her beauty in a couple of words, her beauty is inhuman.

"Uhhh are you awake?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts about the goddess in front of him, how long was he watching her anyway? "Uhhh sorry, here you go" he said smiling, as he passed the bottle.

She smiled at him "thanks" she said as she walked away.

Naruto almost got a nosebleed as she walked away. The way her butt move, it just turned him on. Knocking out all the perverted thoughts, Naruto paid for his food before trying to find a table. He walked outside, there were tables outside by the beach, it amazed him at how the beach looked, and how lucky he is to be living here.

One of the people Naruto met in class today was waving at him to seat. Naruto smiled at him as he took a seat beside him, "Jason right?" Naruto asked. Jason was a brown haired guy who's pretty much into anime's and manga, wait, Jason was _way_ into anime's and manga.

"Yup, Jason Wingman, that's the name man, remember it!" Jason said, grinning "So, Naruto right, yeah um how's your first day going" Jason was now devouring his pizza.

"Fine I guess" Naruto answered.

"Come on, give me some detail man, you're in Konoha now, so something must be interesting enough for you to say"

"Cool views, cool cars in the parking lot" _saw the hottest girl in the world! _Naruto silently added.

Jason was now sipping on his coke "That's it, man you're really missing out on things"

"Well, I've only been here for like a day, can't blame me" Naruto replied. His breath was taken away again as he saw _her_. She was throwing her rubbish in the bin and was now walking back to her table. The way she walks, it was sexy.

Naruto was now trying to empty his mind of perverted thoughts about the pink-haired goddess, "So Jason, give me info on people in this school, you know, who to stay away from and who you can talk to"

Jason grinned "That's easy, the school basically has two types of people, the perfect and the normal, or you can say the cool and the normal"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "The perfect and the normal? Ok then, so who's in this perfect group?"

"Well, there's three that you should know of first, remember, they're the most popular people in this school" Jason stopped for a second as he finished his coke "First is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, he's what'dya call the perfect male, good looks, smart, and pretty much good at everything else. Then there's Sakura Haruno, there's no way you can miss her, she's a drop dead gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, smart, and strong girl and there's no way you can miss her pink hair" Naruto knew who Jason was talking about, Sakura was the girl before.

Jason continued "And third is Ino Yamanaka, she's Sakura's best friend and kinda bitchy sometimes, but she's mostly okay"

"Who else are there in this 'perfect group'" Naruto made quote hand symbols for the last part. This was very interesting to know, it seems like everyone here knows everyone.

"Well to make it short, all of the people in the 'perfect group" Jason imitated the quote hand symbols Naruto made before "They're the people who lives in Konoha heights" Jason stated.

"I live in Konoha Heights, am I part of the perfect group" Naruto joked.

Jason laughed "You're good looking and all, but you just don't fit the mold, no offense though"

Naruto raised an eye brow "What mold?"

"I just mean that you're perfect in another way, not like the Konoha Heights native perfect, but you're still perfect" Jason answered with a smile "And anyway look at you, you have the 'blonde hair-blue eyes' combo, and don't forget that cool looking whisker marks you have" Jason added, still smiling.

"I can live with that" Naruto replied "So what about this normal people?"

"Well there's me" Jason struck a pose "And there's Shikamaru over there" Jason pointed at the person sitting in front of them, he was currently sleeping...

"And pretty much anyone else that doesn't live in Konoha Heights" Jason added grinning.

"So what am I, since I'm not the Konoha Heights perfect, and because I live in Konoha Heights, which group am I in?" Naruto asked.

"Well, let's just say you're in the middle, or" Jason paused, as he started thinking what to say next "We can create a third group for you" Jason joked.

Naruto laughed "That would be nice, but I rather be in the middle, I think it makes me special" Naruto finished with a toothy grin. He shoved the last piece of his sandwich, and turned opened the lid of the bottle of coke, it made a 'psss' sound as Naruto turned it open "So, what class do you have next?"

"I have..." Jason took out his timetable out of his pocket and scanned through it for a second "I have Social Science next, what about you?"

"Same!' Naruto cheered "So you're in Mr Asuma's class"

"Yup, it means that we have two classes that are the same!" Jason exclaimed. The two then finished their food, talked a bit more about themselves, and just mess around with Shikamaru. The bell rang after a couple of minutes later.

xXx

It was finally last period. And an extra bonus is that Jason has English class which was Naruto's ever favourite lesson. It has been his favourite lesson since he first had to write a narrative. And since then he's been writing stories for fun, and his parents doesn't even know that he does!

Jason saw Sakura walking to the same class that he was going to. He kept watching her, hoping that she was going to be in his class. Score!

English was now his favourite class for life! Another Big bonus, it was last period, he's got his favourite class, the most amazing girl in the world in his class, and how can it get any better.

It just got better!

English was now _officially_ his favourite class for life! How Naruto loved seating plans, somehow, by some kind of luck, Naruto's now permanent seat for English is beside the window and beside Sakura, and he thanked god for that. Naruto just couldn't talk his eyes off her, she was simply gorgeous, he couldn't think of anyone that was as amazing as her.

Naruto snapped out of his mind full of images of Sakura as he heard someone called his name. He looked around the class, all eyes were on him, hell, and even Sakura's eyes were. He then turned to the teacher, Mrs Nancy, from the face, Naruto knew that she had just asked him a question, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that, I didn't quite catch it" Naruto said grinning while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto notice that Mrs Nancy has a designer brand shades hanging around her neck, hell, most of the teachers here where designer brands clothes, either the teachers here gets paid a lot or they're just skipping meals to save money.

Mrs Nancy let out one of those 'I-caught-you-snoozing' smiles at Naruto as she repeated her question "Have you learnt about Macbeth in your last school, since we're starting the topic now"

Another Bonus! Naruto already learnt about it in his last school. The class went on, and Naruto, as he was sitting beside Sakura, found out that she was a fun person to talk to, and they had almost a lot in common, wait no, actually, they were almost total opposites, they both ended up in a somehow funny argument about which type of pizzas they like better.

"Look, I say Hawaiian is the best!"

"Nope, pepperoni is way better!" Naruto said back.

"Fine, have it your way, but I still go for Hawaiian!" Sakura smiled at him as she stood up, she got closer to his face, smiling to him slyly, almost sexily. Naruto could feel her breath on his lips as she got closer to his face, oh how much Naruto felt like kissing her "But I still won the argument about global warming" she whispered, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. It felt good, that feeling, it turns him on.

Naruto's mind snapped into reality as he realized what she was talking about "Hey you didn't wi..." The bell rand suddenly and Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying.

She smiled at him again as she walked to the door, but it wasn't just any smile, it was her special sexy smile "Well you lost Namikaze!" she called out from outside the classroom.

Naruto shook his head. It seems that the pink-haired goddess was the only girl that can make him lose his concentration. Now it was time for NRL, his favourite sport. During the day, Naruto had signed up for the Rugby League team. The tryout was this afternoon, and he has to get to the field in less than ten minutes!

xXx

Naruto went into the locker room and way to his surprise, the room smelled fresh and not stink of dirty socks or towels. It was the first, very unusual but not unpleasant. Naruto found his locker and heard voices on the other side of the row.

"Hey, you heard. It seems like the new guy is trying in for the team and I heard he's good" said a voice.

"You're a pretty big story in the school huh!"

Naruto turned around to see a raven haired guy, with onyx black eyes "Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you" the guy said with a smirk.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto followed on.

"I already know that, it seems like you're a big story in school right now" Sasuke stated as he change into his jersey.

"You know, It's kinda' weird, it's only my first day and everyone already knows like half the thing about me. Does your principle gives you a folder on me to everyone in school or something" Naruto joked.

Sasuke laughed "Well maybe you just have to find that out yourself"

"So what position do you play?" Sasuke asked as he puts on his Niki rugby boots.

"I used to play as a halfback, but I think I want to try a new position" Naruto answered, while he was also putting on his boots.

"Good." Sasuke replied "Cos' that's my position" his face was serious, but it then suddenly a smirk appear on his face and the serious expression gone "but let's see if you can take that position away from me" he challenged jokingly.

"Maybe I'll pass that" Naruto said grinning.

"COME ON BOYS!" They all heard their coach yell from outside.

"Well we better hurry then" Sasuke said as he walked outside.

xXx

The tryouts went well and Naruto got the Fullback position, and he was lucky to get it, since the full back position is the most important position in the game, and only the best tackler and fastest runner can take the spot. Naruto didn't even know that he was this good to be picked as the team's full back, but he didn't care, since he got it, it means that he got it, no question about his skills in the game.

The team also was good. They were even better than Naruto's old school was, and that was saying something, since Naruto's old team was the winner of the season.

Naruto finally arrived at the car park and saw his car right away. Since it's been an hour after school finished, but there were a couple of cars left, Naruto guessed that those cars belong to the people who were trying out for the rugby team.

Naruto concentrate on one particular car, it was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle and it seems that someone was having trouble starting the car. Naruto got closer to get a better look and it seems that the one having trouble starting the car was Sakura.

Naruto knew that this was a chance to get closer to her. He walked over to her and he could tell that she can feel his presence "Need any help there?" he asked.

Sakura turned around and smiled "It seems that the new guy came to the rescue"

Naruto grinned, that was either a compliment or she was just messing with him, "Well, need a hand or not?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Well what would be the right thing to do Namikaze!" she challenged.

They're starting again. Somehow, every time the both of them talk (which is not much), they end up having an argument, not the serious type, but the funny, joking typed of argument, which Naruto found very amusing.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe if you admit you lose at the argument we had in English, I might just have pity on you" Naruto retorted.

"Haha very funny, can you just help me with this already"

"Yup, it seems I won this time ay'" Naruto said as he took a look under the car's hood.

"So... what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well..." Naruto started "I can't really do anything about the problem you have here, you have to bring in into a workshop"

"I guess that I argued with you for nothing then" Sakura sighed jokingly.

"Hey, I can send you home, since you live in Konoha heights, I can send you there easily, and I do live there you know" Naruto offered.

"You sure, it might cause you trouble or anything" Sakura said.

"Nah, I'm sure. So come on then, I'll send you home Sakura"

"Well, if you say so..."

xXx

The drive back into the gates of Konoha heights was pretty awkwardly quiet, and Naruto couldn't keep his eyes of here, sometimes she would notice it and just shrug it away, or sometimes she asked him why he was looking at her. Luckily they arrived at Sakura's home, the Haruno's residents. Her house was way bigger than his but it has the same style as his house. Sakura's house was also a lot closer to his than he expected

Naruto stopped in front of the drive way and looked at her, he smiled "Well here you are." Naruto said, still smiling.

She smiled back, she gave him one of those sexy smile of hers as she gave a peck to his cheeks "Thanks for the drive back home Naruto!" she called from outside the car.

Naruto nodded dumbly at her as she waved goodbye, he was still in a daze after she kissed his cheek. Naruto rubbed the spot with his hands and started to blush. He started the car up and drove away.

It was only his first day in school and everything turned out to be... perfect, 'This place is a paradise man!'

**xXx**

**Well that's it for chapter one. Yes I know it doesn't have much in it, but that is only because it is the first chapter, the fun part starts from next chapter everyone!**

**So review!!! Your opinions matter you know :)**

**See ya next time... I hope**

**PEACE!**

**-FOXSAGE-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beach Paradise**

**Chapter 2: Let's Party!**

"So how was school today?" Mrs Namikaze asked.

Naruto smiled at his mom before closing the door behind him, "It was OK mom, just like always", Naruto replied happily. He smiled at her again as he passed her, he then headed towards the stairs, and jogged up.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Naruto heard him mom asked from downstairs. It seemed like his mom was also excited to hear about his new school experience, "And did you make any new friends?" his mom continued.

Naruto sighed; his mom really wants to know about his day, "Nothing much happened, and I made heaps of friends, and one of them is coming here soon." Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Oh, well then, who is it?" From the voice of his mom, Naruto could tell that she was getting more curious than before.

"His name is Jason, Jason Wingman.", Naruto answered. He knew what question was coming next, so he decided to just answer it anyway, "And we're going to check out the beach, in case you want to know."

"That's good, and that name... Jason Wingman, it sounds familiar." Naruto heard footsteps rushing around the house, he knew that was probably his mother trying to find something, she was always rushing when she tries to find something, and did she say she heard Jason's name before?

"Ahhh here it is!" he heard his mom said.

"What is it?" Naruto yelled out from upstairs.

"It seems like your friend's dad – Mr Wingman, is this City's chief of police, and it also looks like his dad's a star in this city from all his contribution." Mrs Namikaze said as she read the news paper with an article of Jason's dad.

Jason's dad's the City's chief of police? Wow, now there's something for him to bother Jason about. Naruto smirked deviously, oh yes, "That's cool mom, and even I didn't know that, thanks for telling me mom." Naruto heard his mom said something along the line of "You're welcome."

He went into his room, and straight away, Naruto went to the window and unlock the lock and pushed it open, letting in all the fresh breeze from the ocean. Naruto sighed, he loved this place. This is what he called paradise. The place was perfect, the people here were perfect, everything's perfect.

Well, he needed to get ready now, Jason would probably arrive here any minute from now, and Naruto just couldn't wait to go down to the beach. He can already feel the water rushing against his skin, oh how much he wanted to go there right now.

Naruto turned to his mirror and looked at himself. His golden wild blond hair slightly covered his blue eyes, it seems like his hair has gotten longer, it somehow looked good with him but. He then looked at the whisker marks on his cheeks; they also somehow match with his face.

He then took off his shirt and looked at himself in front of a full length mirror, sticking onto the back of the closet's door. His body was well toned, no fat left, just pure lean muscles. Naruto still remember how he got his body this ripped, but he rather not try to; those memories would be kept a secret for long time. His eyes than travelled to the long scar that was embedded on his chest, memories came flooding back into his head, memories about his past.

Naruto shook his head, he's somewhere else now, it's time to leave the past and look on to the future. Naruto nodded and smiled at himself in the mirror.

'Time to move on...' Naruto told himself mentally.

Naruto then walked into his closet and picked up the clothes that he was going to wear. In the end, Naruto was wearing blue board shorts, with little orange spirals pictures on it, and a plain black shirt. It was plain and simple, nothing too flashy or too overdone, just simple...

He heard his door-bell rung and knew that his mother was going to open it, so he didn't bother going downstairs. From the voices he heard from downstairs, he knew that it was Jason. Naruto checked his watch, and somehow, Jason was here right on the dot, exactly on time! Hell, is Jason a type of person who goes every right on time or was it just a coincidence that he did?

"Naruto's upstairs in his room, you can go ahead." Mrs Namikaze said as she was smiling.

"Thanks Mrs Namikaze." Jason nodded and smiled at her before moving along upstairs.

Naruto heard footsteps from the stairs and knew exactly who it was, "Jason!" Naruto called out from his room. He knew Jason would've heard his call, so he didn't bother to come out. A knock came to his door, "Come in." Naruto said.

The door opened revealing a smiling Jason. He was currently wearing a green board short, red shirt with a picture of Luffy, the main character from Manga and Anime "One-Piece". Naruto smiled at the picture, it seems like Jason really was a big manga fan.

Well, Naruto couldn't blame Jason for liking manga or anime; they were the coolest thing Naruto has ever seen. Mangas were way better than any other comics that he had read and animes are the best type of cartoons that he had ever watched.

"Cool room you have here," Jason complimented. He was currently looking around the room. Naruto found it weird and amusing to watch Jason inspecting every part of his room. An idea popped in Naruto's head, and he grinned.

"You look like you're investigating something, seems like you're more like your father than I thought." Naruto said while he was still grinning.

As a response to Naruto's statement Jason suddenly tripped over something and landed bottom first. Jason turned around to face the still grinning face of Naruto, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Naruto, for a second they just stare at each other, then Jason said "Dude, how did you know who my father was, I never told you that!"

Naruto smiled, "Your father was in the newspaper." Naruto replied.

"Oh!" Jason's face was expressionless for a second before a blush appeared on his cheek. Naruto saw Jason's cheeks were red, and he knew that Jason felt embarrassed. Jason then looked away from him and eyed the frame on the wall behind his study desk. "Is that a kunai knife?" Jason asked as he inspected the frame containing a single kunai knife in it.

"Yeah it is, why?" Naruto simply answered, trying not to give out any unnecessary information.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Jason repeated Naruto, "It's because you got a kunai here, I haven't seen one in my entire life, well, except in Mangas and Anime's of course, but I bet no one else had too", Jason eyed the object again, but this time closer, "Look at it, it looks so real and... sharp, _and _it's been used too!"

"Right..." Naruto replied nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I take it out?" Jason suddenly asked.

"What!" Naruto was caught by surprise; he hadn't thought of that Jason would ask that.

"I mean, can I take it out of the frame, I have to touch it!" Jason said

"I don't know, that thing is pretty sharp", Naruto said unsure either to say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Please!" Jason begged.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but be careful, that thing can slice a whole human in half in one slice." Naruto said.

Jason turned around and looked at Naruto with a 'you-can't-be-serious-face', "Are you serious!"

"Yeah...kinda', that's why you have to be careful."

Jason nodded impatiently at Naruto, straight away, Jason pulled the frame off the wall. He took the kunai out pretty fast but he did it carefully. Naruto watched Jason in amusement, it was funny to see Jason just staring onto one object, but he couldn't blame him since he too was like him when he first saw it.

Naruto shook his head, now Jason was swinging the object around, and then he was slashing the air up and down to sideways like he was imagining himself fighting. It was simply amusing.

Jason then accidentally slipped the kunai out of his hands, the kunai was now heading at Naruto, Jason knew that in any second, Naruto would get stabbed, how could this be happening? He wasn't careful enough.

Jason's eyes widened, Naruto was not hurt and unmoved but the most shocking thing was that he caught the kunai between his index and middle finger, but the lethal weapon was heading towards his head! He knew that thing was going in the direction that would at least permanently injure Naruto's head. How is it even possible? It wasn't that he wished blood would be spurting out but wasn't that a normal thing to occur after a Kunai flying straight towards your head?

That was_ close_. Luckily Naruto still had his 'normal' reaction time; he could see the shock in Jason's eyes, "Are you okay Jason?" Naruto asked.

Jason shook his head in disagreement, "I'm the one who should be asking you, how did you do that? Anyone else could have been killed by now!" Jason said "And your reaction time, it was way faster than any human!" Jason added.

"I don't know, I just don't know..." Naruto lied. He felt bad about lying, but the truth cannot be revealed. Naruto didn't say anything else, he walked to the frame and put the kunai back as it was before, he then turned to Jason who was still staring at him with wide eyes, "Come on Jason, aren't we going to the beach now?"

"Oh right!" Jason rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

Naruto went out of the room first, Jason then followed though he was deep in his thoughts. The two went down the stairs, and passed the kitchen. Naruto said a quick goodbye to his mom before leaving the house.

"Dude, you know that your mom's _hot_! I mean look at her, she could be a model!" Jason stated, "_And _did you see her ..." Jason was now down on the ground with a big lump on his head.

"You know that you're a pervert" Naruto said.

"Yup! I know that, but still, your mum is something to look at..." Jason said as he got up, but not even for a second, he was back down on the ground-again.

"Come on Jason, you're falling behind," Naruto called out. Jason looked up and saw Naruto already about a hundred metres away. Jason groaned as he got up, Naruto hits were pretty hard – too hard...

Naruto gazed at the horizon. The sky looked beautiful, the ocean was perfect, and the sand was smooth. Naruto took off his slippers as he walked on the sand. The sand was soft, probably the softest, it felt nice under his feet.

Naruto sensed Jason walking up to him from behind. Finally he was here! "Took you a while Jason, what took you so long?"

"Well I don't know... maybe it was because you knocked me down." Jason said before looking away.

Naruto snickered, "Relax Jason, you're the one who was talking about my mom!" Naruto retorted.

"She was hot, I had to say something. Is it wrong to compliment your mom? Shouldn't you be proud?"

"I would be... if you didn't say it the way you did!" Naruto sighed, Jason was always messing around with him, "Look okay, we're at the beach, so let's go to the water already!"

Jason grinned, "Agreed!"

Naruto set up his towel on the ground and pulled up his shirt. Jason did the same, but he noticed Naruto's body, it was ripped, like a fighter's body. Jason also noticed the scar on Naruto's chest, it looked like it was done by a knife... a sword or is it done by a...kunai?

Naruto found it quiet...too quiet, if Naruto knew something, he knew that being around Jason means that you have to cope with the noise he makes but right now, Jason was too quiet. He looked around at Jason, currently, Jason was staring at him, "Dude, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jason answered, simply.

"Right..." Naruto smiled at Jason, it was a fake smile but he had to lighten the air around them, "Hey, time to hit the water!" finally, Jason's face lit up and a grinned appeared on his face. That was much better, but somehow, Naruto could feel the suspicion under that grin.

xXx

School's over!

The bell just rang, Naruto now in social-science class, stood up from his seat, as usual, Naruto sat beside the window, and he always liked to feel the sunny sun of Konoha on his skin. Jason sat beside him, the two of them had somehow become... best friends.

"Namikaze!" Sasuke called from outside the class.

Naruto picked up his bag and turned around, he saw Sasuke leaning against the door frame, "Yeah!" he called back.

"We've got training now, hurry up, we don't want our fullback to be late... do we", Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I'll be there, and don't worry, this fullback won't be late!" Naruto replied and grinned. Naruto turned to Jason who was packing his bag, "Hey Jason, I'm going to rugby training now, I'll meet you at Bob's Pizzas later".

"Nah, I'll meet you at the parking lot after you're finished, since I'm gonna' be in detention anyway, and it finishes when your training finishes, so what the heck right!" Jason replied when finished packing and slung his back over his shoulder.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Detention? What'dya do?"

Jason rubbed the back of his head "I kinda got caught in class reading manga on my laptop", he laughed nervously.

Naruto shook his head, "You could have waited till you get home, or at least till lunch you know."

Jason whined, "But it was a new chapter! I had to read it right away since in the last chapter they left a cliff-hanger!"

"Come on Namikaze, I'm getting bored here!" Sasuke called out from outside the class.

"You better go bro, see ya later!" Jason smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but don't get caught reading your manga's in detention, wait no, don't even try to read it in detention", Naruto patted Jason's shoulder before heading to Sasuke who was waiting outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took you a while, now we've got ten minutes to get change" Sasuke shook his head; he then turned to Naruto and said, "You should really move faster, we could've arrived at the field right now."

"I'll try Uchiha, I'll try", Naruto replied. Naruto eyed Sasuke, there was something different about him, his looks were somehow... too perfect, like others he'd seen that lives in Konoha Heights, Sasuke and Sakura were the most perfect out of the entire Konoha Heights native that Jason had introduced him to. Naruto knew there was something 'not normal' about the Konoha Heights people.

"Hey Naruto, I'm having a beach party at my house, you wanna' come?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't even looking at him, figures. Sasuke never really looked at the person's face when he talked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Beach party?"

Finally, Sasuke looked at him, "You know, the usual, girls in bikinis, bonfires, more girls in bikinis. You can also help me ask Jason to come too." Sasuek said, grinning.

"Yeah I'll tell him, and yeah I might go!" Naruto replied.

xXx

"Alright ladies!" Coach Middleton yelled, gaining the whole team's attention, "Right, we're now gonna have a little sparing match, team A against team B, so get into your teams now!"

Right away, all the players divided into the teams that they were already put in. Naruto was in team A with Sasuke and some other guy named Kiba who lives in Konoha Height. Naruto noticed that there was something wrong- Kiba looked pale, way pale. His face was white as his teeth, even his lips and body, clearly there was something wrong and Naruto knew it.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called out.

Kiba turned around to him; his face was really pale and his body was slightly shaking, "What bro?"

"You seem a bit pale, you look like you're sick or something?" Naruto asked.

Kiba waved his hands in disagreement, "Don't worry about me, there's nothing wrong, anyway... we have a game to play, right!" Kiba smiled.

Naruto could tell that Kiba was having a hard time trying to hold the smile up.

The two teams walked onto the field. Naruto went to his position at the back as all fullbacks should be at. He put in his mouth-guard into his mouth and waited for the other team to kick-off. The coach blew his whistle, signalling the other team to kick-off. Straight away, the bell went up and away, and strangely, it went straight to Naruto.

Naruto's rugby senses kicked in and Naruto went into action. He leaped up, catching the ball, even though it wasn't his job to push the line forward...he might as well just do it. Surprisingly, all the people who tried to tackle him down failed and it made a big gap for him to go through. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was through the gap and got past the other team's defences, the only thing in his way was the other team's fullback.

He looked at both his sides and saw Sasuke running on his left and Kiba, who was still pale white, running on his right. Naruto had only three options, one was to try get pass the fullback, two was to pass it to Sasuke on his left, but it would be too easy for the other team's fullback to get him since he was too close to Naruto, so the only option was to pass it to Kiba.

Immediately, Naruto passed the ball to Kiba on the right. The ball went long; Kiba caught it and started to sprint to the try-line. Naruto stopped and watched Kiba running to the try-line. Kiba was at least ten metres away but he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, like he just went limp and fell. Did he get an injury? Nah, no one was close to him to even touch him. How did he fell?

Naruto's heartbeat started to go faster. Kiba was still on the ground and he wasn't moving. Naruto quickly sprinted over to Kiba. Naruto flipped Kiba onto his back. His eyes widened, Kiba was paler than before, hell! even his gums were white. "Coach! We have a man down!" Naruto yelled.

Coach Middleton quickly came.

"Coach, do you want me to bring the nurse here?" Naruto offered. He wasn't sure, but he thought he'd seen the nurse's office somewhere near the principal's.

"Nah. We just need to get him rehydrated" Sasuke said confidently from behind. "And some air." He waved Naruto away, and then Sasuke and Coach Middleton led Kiba into the locker room, clearly supporting most of his weight.

Liam, one of wingers in Naruto's team jogged over to Naruto. "What the hell was that about? Is Kiba alright?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He looked completely damaged. But, I don't know..." Naruto replied doubtfully. He couldn't believe Kiba wasn't on a stretcher right now. The inside of his mouth had been as white as his teeth. That wasn't a take-two-aspirin kind of thing.

"Kiba should've listened to Sasuke to take it easy", Liam said. "Although easy isn't Kiba's style."

"Competitive, huh?" Jason asked, trying to push the image of Kiba's limp body out of his mind.

"Very. Especially with Sasuke, those two had been since they were small, they usually fight over who gets the most tries every season," Liam answered. "And to make the rivalry more _extreme, _the two went for the same girl!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who's the lucky girl?" Naruto asked, hoping that it wasn't the pink haired goddess.

Liam scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, "The girl's Hinata, the two pretty much jump up in front of her and ask for a date every chance they have." Liam answered, shaking his head in disappointment. He then started chuckling, "But as always, they got rejected in the face."

Naruto also shook his head in disappointment, "Some girl..."

"Yeah kinda, but somehow, people say she's been acting weirdly the past few days, she's gotten more timid and shy..." Liam added.

"So, this Hinata girl is usually confident?"

"Yeah pretty much, but since you came, she just suddenly... you know, got shy around people and... people also say that she had her eyes on you." Liam said.

"Me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious!"

Liam's face showed no signs of humour, he's dead serious, "No jokes bro," Liam stated, "And anyway, you're the big story for the girls right now. Pretty much all the girls have the hots for you."

"And how did you know that?" Naruto asked with his left eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I have a girlfriend you know, even though she's not interested in you, she knows all the gossips that go around the school, it's like a network, you know."

"Well, who cares about that stuff anyway, the important thing right now is Kiba's – ..." The whole team turned around to the area where the locker was located. There stood Kiba, grinning broadly as he walked back to the field.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kiba's skin was back to its normal colour, and he was full of energy. How was that even possible?

Kiba then started Jogging to his team's side, ignoring all the questioning glare he was getting from his teammates. Naruto couldn't stop looking, how was it even possible who just fell limp to the ground, with a body paler than a dead body, still be standing, let alone jog or...run.

"Hey Kiba, you alright? You seemed destroyed before?" Naruto asked.

Kiba waved it off, "Don't worry about me. I just got juiced up by sweet, sweet, sweet Gatorade."

"If you say so Kiba." Naruto saw Coach Middleton walked out of the locker room. He seemed about weird, the way he walked, it was like he was drunk, but he still had that straight face, but he also somehow looked happy.

xXx

In the parking lot, Naruto walked over to his car, his Suzuki Swift. He noticed that Jason was leaning against his car, by the looked on his face – Naruto could tell that Jason was getting impatient.

Jason turned around to Naruto's direction, he sighed in relief. Finally he was here! "Finally man, what took you so long? I've been waiting here for like an hour!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Relax man, I'm here aren't I, come on, time to get some pizzas!"

"Yeah man, I already waited for too long. I need those delicious pizzas now!"

Naruto unlocked his car with a click from his remote, "Well come in then." Bob's pizzas were the best in town; actually, Naruto could eat millions of those, especially the pepperoni ones. Naruto smiled to himself from the memory when he and Sakura had another argument about which pizzas were better, although, truth to be told, the Hawaiian pizzas weren't half bad, they actually tasted pretty good. Clearly they made it differently out here; the Hawaiian he ate back at his old town taste like crap, the pepperoni was the only thin tolerable. But Naruto had to admit, the pepperoni pizza here were way better than from his old town.

"Well time to go!" Jason exclaimed, grinning.

**xXx**

**Konoha heights people are weird ^.^, and Naruo has a secret... But what is it ?!!! What do the people of Konoha heights and Naruto hiding?!!! DUD DUH DUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!**

Well anywy, see ya on the next chpater,

oh and, thnaks for the reviews. It means a lot :) Hope to get more for this chapter.

PEACE!!!

-FOXSAGE-


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Really, really sorry it took so long, but I had troubles typing this chapter out. And some of you reviewers asked me if this is a vampire fic.

YES IT IS!

So for anyone that doesn't like vampire stories than don't read if you don't want to. THIS FIC IS NOT BASED ON TWILIGHT! I really don't like twilight or anything related to twilight, (no offense to Twilight lovers) And I also don't really like vampire fics, believe it or not ^.^'

So please read on and keep reviewing.

**Beach Paradise**

**Chapter 3: Parties... secrets**

"Oooh, a party? Sounds interesting... so, whose is it?" Minato asked. Naruto looked up at his dad, looking at him directly in the eyes, blue eyes against... well, blue eyes. It was always like this at the dinner table – His father would always nag him about things that happened at school, really annoying but Naruto knew that he was just doing his job... though it was still annoying.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha's party," Naruto answered, "A beach party to be exact." Naruto knew that his father would ask all kinds of question regarding to the party, and that's why he was being as specific as he possibly can. "Oh, and it's at his house of course." He continued.

"So if it's a beach party, why –"

Naruto cut his father off, he knew what the question was going to be, "His house is just beside the beach, so relax dad."

Kushina just love to watch her husband and son interacting with each other; she found it cute. Though sometimes, it got pretty intense and the two 'boys' would wrestle each other, father versus son. Kushina giggled at the memory. Oh, father and son bonding... just cute.

"So is Jason coming?" Kushina suddenly asked.

Naruto turned his eyes to his mum; the question she asked was sudden and unexpected. "Yeah, he's coming... actually, me and him are going there together." Naruto answered.

Kushina smiled, "That's sweet, seems like Jason's turning into your best friend."

Naruto smiled back while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah kinda, we're pretty close... I guess." Naruto replied.

"So about the party Naruto," Minato started, "When is it?" he simply asked.

"Saturday this week dad"

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the day that you promised us that you'll help with rearranging the furniture?" Minato pointed out.

Naruto mentally slapped himself. How could he forget the promise? How is he going to the party now? "Uhhh... really? " he scratched the back of his head, acting as if that he didn't know anything about it, "I don't think I remember that."

"You forgot did you, Naruto?" Kushina asked softly.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Yeah haha, kinda..."

Minato sighed disappointedly, "So what are you going to do about it, Naruto? You promised us, so you have to do it."

What was Naruto going to do? The party will be on Saturday night, and rearranging the furniture in the house will probably take the whole day, including the whole night! Naruto was thinking as hard as he possibly can. It took a while but Naruto got it, he knew what to do. "What if we change it to tomorrow after school? As soon as I come back from school, we'll start rearranging the furniture, and anyway, don't you have a day off tomorrow dad?"

"If tomorrow is Friday then yes, I do have a day off but are you sure you'll do it tomorrow, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned determinedly, "Don't worry dad! I'll be there for sure! Believe it!" he exclaimed. "And anyway dad," Naruto started, "I never break my promise!"

Minato snickered, "Yeah right! You almost broke it this time. If I haven't reminded you about it – you'll probably forget about it and just got to the party."

Naruto looked away with a pout. "So! I still haven't broken it yet! So HAH!"

Minato also looked away, but a smirked appeared on his face, "Still, you almost forgot Naruto. Just admit it."

"You want to fight about this dad!" Naruto challenged while giving his father a death glare.

"You're on!"

_Here they go again_ Kushina thought, smiling as the two 'boys' of the house wrestle. Yup. It was just another normal dinner for the Namikaze family.

xXx

The bell just rang about five minutes ago and Naruto was already running to his car. Today was Friday and he had promised his parents that he was going to help them out this afternoon straight away after school.

He raced through the halls of the school, down the stairs to the first floor, and straight out of the school's entrance. As usual, the students' parking lot was full with the people from his year, he saw Shikamaru lying on top of his car, probably watching the cloud. Lee, the school's faster long and short distance runner, was talking with some of the other school athletes about his usual topic – "Youthfulness".

And finally, Sakura's group. They were currently talking with Sasuke and his crew, probably about the party that was coming up. Naruto didn't have time to talk to them since he had to get home as fast as he could. He really didn't want to break a promise to his parents.

He walked as fast as he could, almost running, to his car. Finally, he was there. It seemed like he didn't have to deal with his friends. Naruto pulled out his car keys out of his pocket and gently insert it in the lock. His heart suddenly paused as he heard 'her' voice behind him. Naruto mentally gulped, what was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be with her friends?

Naruto turned around, away from his car to Sakura's angelic face. "Hey there, Sakura. What makes you come here?" Naruto asked relief that his voice sounded steady unlike his heart.

She smiled, that sexy, slow smile of hers, the only smile that can make his heart beat like an engine in a super car. "Yeah, I'm just here to ask if you wanna come to the beach. So how about it Naruto?"

Damn!

Why did it have to be today? Naruto mentally cursed, it just had to be today, why couldn't it be yesterday or the day before? "Sorry Sakura, but I can't go today. Too busy this afternoon." Answered Naruto, sounding apologetic.

She looked surprised, "Oh, really. I thought that you'll be free on Friday afternoon. But hey, anything can happen right."

"Yeah I guess so..." Naruto took a quick glance at his watch, and the time says that he better get home soon or else. "Tell the others that I'm sorry. I have to go now." Said Naruto in a rush. He turned back to his car and unlocked the door.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.

Naruto slightly turned, enough to see a bit of her face, "Huh? Yeah, sure. Go ahead and ask."

"Why are you busy this afternoon?"

"Oh, that. Well, I have to help my parents with something."

"So you rather go help your parents with something than going to the beach with your friends. Most guys don't do that" she stated.

Naruto grinned, "Well I'm not most guys." Naruto replied.

And there it was again, her special smile that can make his heart explode, "I like that about you, it's good to have a new blood around here."

Did she just compliment him? He felt butterflies in his stomach, and his heart, beating faster than before. His body felt alive, more than before. "Haha, yeah. Well, I've got to go now." He smiled at her before she walked away. Naruto sighed in relief. It was always like this when she was talking to him. He hoped that she didn't think he was weird or anything else like that.

He jumped into his car and slammed the door close, not out of anger of course. He just wanted to get home and finish whatever his parents had in plan.

xXx

Saturday morning was hell. His muscle ached from moving all the heavy furniture around, really, those furniture were heavier than they should. He spent the whole of yesterday's afternoon moving stuff around and missed going to the beach with his friends and to finally see Sakura in a bikini! He was such a pervert sometimes.

And today, there were still some more work to do, and now, it's in the backyard. Oh how much he hated gardening. He just hoped that today would fly by faster.

"NARUTO!" he heard his mum yell from downstairs.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled back from his room.

"COME DOWN HERE! WE HAVE TO GET STARTED ON THE BACKYARD NOW! OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR PARTY!" His mother called back.

"Yeah, yeah mum. I'm coming." Quickly, Naruto wiped his wet hair with a towel and quickly put a shirt on. The morning shower was always refreshing for him, but still, his muscle was sore as hell. He raced down the stairs, jumping down two steps at a time. Once downstairs, he saw his mum in her usual gardening outfit, her straw hat, an apron, and the usual muddy gardening boots.

"There you are, Naruto. We've wasted five minutes! Come on!" She made a wave, pointing to the backyard.

Naruto sighed, he really hated gardening. "Coming mum." He said in a lazy voice. "Damn garden." Naruto muttered.

"I heard that Namikaze!" his mother stated.

"Yeah, yeah..."´Really, there was no point in whispering or muttering stuff in the house, his mother could practically hear everything you say.

"Let's just get this over with..." Naruto said with his shoulder slumped while walking out the door to the backyard.

xXx

It was seven thirty pm and Naruto was currently waiting in his car...annoyed. He was supposed to be at the party half an hour ago at seven but because of Jason the 'stupid idiot', he had to wait for him. Seriously, what could he be doing being so late. He just hoped that Jason wasn't going to turn up with a costume of a character from one of his mangas or anything like that.

His car was currently parked in front of Bob's Pizzas where he and Jason were supposed to meet, at SEVEN O'CLOCK! Somehow though, he really didn't care if Jason came late or not. He had a feeling that the party will be going all night anyway. Naruto sighed as he leaned his head against his car window.

Knock...Knock.

Startled, Naruto almost jumped out of his seat. He looked out at the person who knocked his car window. Surprisingly, it was Jason, dressed up in his usual fashion – A pair of blue jeans, a plain shirt with a jacket over it.

Finally he was here!

Naruto unlocked the car door and instructed Jason to come in. He turned to Jason with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" Jason asked.

Naruto, glared at Jason before starting his car. "Where were you? You got here thirty minutes late!"

"Oh. That." Jason started laughing while rubbing the back of his head. "I was trying to find my video camera," he took out a mini video camera out of his jacket pocket, "See, That's why I was late."

Naruto shook his head; really, he was late because of a freakin' video camera. It was really pathetic, "Really. Why do you need it anyway?"

"I need it to film the party, of course. I always do it to all the parties I've been too." Jason grinned, "And this is Sasuke's party, I would kill myself if I don't have a 'vid' of the party."

xXx

"They have a valet parking at a high school party?" Naruto murmured as a guy in white jacket waved him to a stop at Sasuke's car-studded driveway.

"Of course," Jason said. He shoved open his door and tumbled out of the car.

Naruto gave the valet his keys and looked around. The house was a Spanish-style mansion with a red tile roof. And glass. Lots of glass. Floor to ceiling in some places. It didn't look much like a beach house like Sasuke had said. He'd always pictured them as sort of small and rustic. Places you could track sand into, where you could let your bathing suit dry on the porch rail and leave giant towels lying around. But this place oozed elegance.

_Alright, this is it,_ Naruto told himself as he walked up the granite path. _You are here to get closer to Sakura._

"So, how's the newbie. Getting his first look at hot Konoha party,' a voice said from behind. Naruto already knew who it was. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jason with his video camera. "Stay right there." He circled Naruto, filming him from sides.

"I'm beginning to suspect that you brought that camera to film me," Naruto cracked.

"It would be a cool movie if you think about it, "Jason replied. He turned off the camera and walked with Naruto towards the house. "A stranger arrives in town and shakes up the small, tight-knit community. Very _Footloose_."

"I don't think I'll be shaking anything up." Naruto said.

"You never know. Maybe you'll end up being the hero of Konoha Heights, or even the whole of Konoha!" Jason joked.

Naruto stepped through the open door into Sasuke's house and surveyed the scene. "I don't know Jason, it looks like a typical party to me, No one in need of heroics.'

Jason sighed. "Then I guess that you're pretty boring to be in my video, time for plan-B – find a girl to film. Point a camera at them and you're their new best friend." He clapped Naruto on the back and waded into the crowd of kids at the large bar in the living room. Naruto headed for the back door instead. He wanted to see the beach part of the house.

The wide French doors led out to a perfectly manicured lawn that surrounded an enormous lagoon-shaped pool with a hot tub at one end. The hot tub overflowed in a waterfall into the main pool, and a couple were making out under the spray, eight more people were crowded into the steaming hot tub, giggling and kissing. Two girls floated on lounge chairs in the pool while a few guys splashed around in the water beside them.

Naruto followed a stone path lit with five-foot-high tiki torches. The path wound around the pool and through a ticket of fruit trees heavy with flowers. Voices floated on the warm summer air – from people hiding in the darkness under the trees. Probably making out where they could get some privacy, Naruto figured. So far he wasn't too impressed. Sure, the house was nice, but the party seemed like any other party he'd ever been to.

Then he stepped out of the little orchard – and gasped. He stood on the edge of a tall bluff. The ocean spread out in front of him. The moon hung low in the sky, casting a silver path across the water and right up to Naruto's feet.

"You don't get this kind of view back then," Naruto murmured. A tangy, vanilla scent drifted by on the warm breeze. Naruto's heartbeat sped up. _Sakura_. He didn't even have to turn around to know she'd come up the path behind him – he recognised her perfume.

"Welcome to Konoha," she said. "Nice view, huh?"

"Yeah." He kept his eyes on the ocean. He knew she'd be a pretty nice view as well. But he didn't want to start staring at her like a freaky guy. And not looking at her for a while would sure help him stay normal.

"Have you seen the beach yet?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...no. I thought maybe this _was_ the beach."

"Do you see any sand?"

"No," Naruto acknowledge. "But the water's at least fifty feet below us. I thought maybe the whole 'beach party' thing was a euphemism."

Sakura snorted. "We don't do euphemisms. Coming up with clever wordplay would take valuable time away from the grooming and shopping that is essential to SoCal life. You've heard how vain and materialistic we are out here, right?" she joked. "When we say a beach party, we mean it. Come on."

She led the way over to a jumble of rocks on the edge of the cliff. In the middle of a boulder a deep step had been cut. Naruto peered over Sakura's shoulder to see a steep stairway plunging down the side of the cliff. In the moonlight, he could make out a stretch of pale sand below.

"Looks dangerous," he said.

Sakura shot him an amused look. "Sometimes dangerous is worth it," she said. She skipped down the steps as if she'd done it a million times. She probably had, Naruto knew. Jason had told him that Sakura and Sasuke had been friends since they were freshmen.

When they reached the beach, Sakura slipped out of her sandals and ran off across the sand barefoot. Naruto pulled of his footwear and left them in a pile of other shoes at the foot of the steps. He looked around at the soft white sand, and the ocean – black in the darkness, except for where the silver moonlight rippled across the surface. It took his breath away.

He turned his attention to a giant bonfire that had been built about twenty feet out from the base of the cliff. He hadn't seen it from the top. He got it now. This was where the real party was. A bunch of kids from school ranged along the beach, some swimming, a few playing Frisbee. But most of them were just sitting in groups and couples around the fire, drinking beer.

"Think fast!" Sakura tossed him a bottle from the row of huge coolers set up away from the heat of the fire. He caught it easily but didn't open it. For one thing, it might explode from being shaken up by her throw. For another, he didn't plan on drinking tonight; he was the one driving the car.

"Come meet my best friend, Ino Yamanaka." Sakura tugged him over to a tall girl with long blond hair tied into a ponytail. Naruto's skin tingled where Sakura's fingers touched him. "Ino, this is the new guy," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded at her. He vaguely recalled Jason saying something about Ino in his rundown of the Konoha High hierarchy. But he'd been too distracted by Sakura to pay much attention.

"You didn't tell me he was an _Absolute Cutie_," Ino purred. She smiled at Naruto and a dimple appeared in each cheek.

_She seems friendly, _Jason thought. _ She doesn't look bad too._ Her pale blond hair, her light blue eyes were bright with intelligence and playfulness. Naruto felt nothing when Ino touched him, no electricity – that snap he got from Sakura – it just wasn't there with Ino.

"_Absolute _is a word that you can only use once in a while," Sakura answered. She flicked her eyes from the top of Naruto's head to his bare toes. "But I guess he's worth it."

With Sakura, the electricity was never far away. As she gave him her seal of approval, Naruto immediately got a rush. He turned to Ino and looked her up and down, in what he hoped was a not-obvious way. She didn't have Sakura's curves, but her body was thin and athletic, and she moved with the grace of a dancer. He noticed a diamond sparkling from a ring in her belly button, and smiled.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, with a nod at Ino's navel.

"God, yes." Ino ran a finger over her piercing. "I wish someone had told me that before I got it! Do you like it?"

"Yeah," he said honestly.

"Good," Ino murmured. Somehow she'd gotten close he could practically kiss her.

"Hey! Back off, loser," a harsh voice interrupted. Naruto turned in surprise. A lean guy with shoulder length brown hair was glaring at him, his dark blue eyes boring into Naruto's.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said.

"You heard me. Back off." The dude stepped closer – close enough for Naruto to smell his extreme beer breath. Then, weirdly, he began to giggle. "Check it out! I totally freaked the new guy!" He slapped Naruto on the back in what was supposed to be a friendly way, but the blow was just a little too hard. "Relax, man."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"Brad. Ino's boyfriend," the guy said, his words slurring a tiny bit. "Didn't she tell you about me?" He dropped his arm across Ino's shoulders and gave her a drunken kiss.

"Her boyfriend?" Naruto couldn't hide the astonishment in his voice. The guy looked way too moody to be with the beautiful, bubbly Ino.

"Yeah." Brad looked at Naruto up and down, his eyes hard even though the smile stayed on his face. "What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly, trying to cover his surprise. "I just didn't know."

"Brad, let's go sit by the fire," Ino suggested. "You're wasted."

"So what?" he demanded. "It's a party."

Ino pulled him by the hand. "Let's just go sit" she gave Naruto a lingering smile as they slowly walked off.

Naruto shook his head. What was the dude's problem?

"Stay away from Ino," Sakura warned. " Brad's the jealous type. And you're already on his bad side."

Naruto gaped at her. "I just met the guy. Why would I be on his bad side?"

"Because you were standing within a hundred yards of his woman," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore him."

"The new boy has clearly hit his stride early. Look at him hanging with the most flammable girl at the party." Jason appeared in front of them, filming and narrating as usual.

Naruto sighed. Really, how annoying can Jason be sometimes? "Dude, really, lay off with the camera."

Jason turned off the camera and shoved it in his pocket, "No way. I love filming parties."

"What the hell are you _thinking_?" a guy shouted. "I could kill you, loser!"

They all spun toward the bonfire. A bunch of kids were rushing to get away from the commotion, and for a moment Naruto couldn't see what was happening. Then the way cleared, leaving Brad and another guy alone in front of the fire. The guy towered over Brad. Naruto recognised him from the team; he was one of the biggest players on the team. This was not going to be pretty.

"I'll kill you," Brad shouted drunkenly. "That's my girlfriend you're mauling."

Naruto shot a look at Ino, who stood off to one side. She didn't seem particularly bothered by the scene. But Brad was almost apoplectic. He shoved the big guy in the chest.

"Hey, man, she asked me if I wanted to do a body shot," the guy snapped. "Why don't you yell at _her_?"

Brad didn't answer. He just charged at the bigger guy, ramming his head into the guy's stomach. Naruto expected him to bounce right off the shell of muscle, but instead the big guy went down, crumpling to the sand as if he'd been stabbed in the gut.

Brad fell on top of him and began beating on the guy, punching him with both fists, moving faster than Naruto would've thought possible. The mountain of flesh groaned and tried to push him off, but Brad didn't budge.

Naruto shook his head. The guy was twice as big as Brad, but Brad was going to beat him unconscious. Or worse. Naruto was running across the sand before he'd even made a conscious decision. He hit Brad from the side, using his own momentum to bear the other guy to the ground. They both fell hard, but Brad didn't seem to feel it. He had squirmed out from beneath Naruto in a second.

He turned and straddled Naruto's chest, eyes burning with rage. Lightning-fast, his hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's neck, squeezing with unbelievable strength.

_Get him off you, dumbass!_ A voice in Naruto's head said. He forced his mind to remember all the martial arts training he'd had before he quit his _job_.

Naruto, with all his strength, pushed Brad off him and quickly stood up. But too fast, Brad was already up and charging at him. Naruto could see a couple of open places where he could strike. He got into his old fighting stance. With speed, Naruto got a clean punch to Brad's face when he was in range.

Brad went flying a couple of metres back from the punch. Again, he got up quicker than he should. A normal person would be squirming in the sand after getting punch like that. Brad jumped up in the air, higher than any human could.

Naruto's eyes went wide. It was impossible for someone to jump that high, it was like he was a superhuman or something like that. He could see that Brad was aiming a punch at him from the air. As fast as he could, Naruto rolled out of the way, dodging Brad's punch from above. But Brad left a big crater at where Naruto used to be. _That blow could've killed me!_ Thought Naruto. This person in front of him wasn't any ordinary person, he was something else. Again, Brad charged at him and tried to land a punch.

Dodge.

Naruto manage to dodge the punch, but Brad was going in with another punch, and it was a hit. It sent Naruto meeting the ground. The punch was harder than any punch he had felt. But there was no time to think now, Brad jumped on him, trying to trap Naruto under him. It failed, Naruto managed to roll out of the spot.

Naruto knew that he was in the losing zone. Brad was faster and stronger, but Naruto remembered from one of his sensei that thought him how to fight, said that "if an opponent is stronger than you, try to outsmart them." And that Naruto did. He dodged all the attacks Brad tried to land on him. He knew that he couldn't keep dodging; it was time to turn from defensive, to offensive.

Naruto caught the fist that was coming straight to his face. Another fist came from the other side. He dodged it and twisted the arm he caught and brought to his back, like a chicken wing. Naruto put all his weight onto Brad, and made him fell.

Now, Brad was pinned under him and there was no way in hell he'll let go, this person was dangerous. Suddenly, all the pain came flooding in. Damn, his throat hurt, it felt like it was already crushed. And the spot where Brad managed to punch him, it hurt like hell over there.

He had to get off, his body was hurting everywhere; he just hoped that Brad wouldn't try anything else. He looked up at everyone. Naruto noticed that they all were staring at him with wide eyes. He stood up and left Brad's body at where it was and started limping back to where he left his shoes. H really need something to sooth his aching throat.

Then he sensed it. Brad was aiming for his head again, and this time, from behind. With the right timing, Naruto ducked down, dodging the punch and did an uppercut punch to Brad's jaw and that was the finishing blow. Brad was knocked unconscious.

Naruto dropped to the ground, panting. Damn, he hadn't had a fight like this in years. He noticed a shadow covering him and looked up. It was Jason.

"Dude, you alright?" Jason asked as he helped Naruto up back onto his feet. "You totally kicked his ass!"

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she and Ino rushed over to Naruto.

"Yeah," Jason answered. The word clawed its way out of his damaged throat. He felt as if he'd swallowed a mouthful of sand.

"Well, you shouldn't be!" Sakura snapped. "Are you crazy, going after Brad? You're lucky you're not dead."

"He's not _that_ strong," Naruto muttered. But the truth was, Brad was a lot stronger than he looked. Naruto was usually a pretty good judge of his opposition, but Brad's strength had taken him completely by surprise.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Well he is, and you shouldn't be getting into fights."

"Give the boy a break," Ino told Sakura. She turned to Naruto."I think you were seriously brave."

"And strong," Jason added in. "I mean, no one has the guts to beat Brad in a fight. And don't forget that he's in the school martial arts team. I think you did pretty well, Naruto. Told you that you're going to be the hero tonight."

"Whatever." He glanced over at the water. It was utterly dark now. Some clouds had drifted across the moon, deleting the sparkles of silver light on the waves.

Suddenly, the ocean didn't seem beautiful anymore. The inky water looked...ominous. Like it was hiding secrets. He then had the urge to get a drink or two to sooth his throat, it was really killing him. "I'm going to head up to the house. See if I can find any fights to get into up there," he told Sakura and Ino. Ino laughed, but Sakura didn't look amused.

xXx

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long ^,^'**

**PEACE PEOPLE!**

**-FOXSAGE-**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
